Entre las alas del Angel
by CherokeeDixon
Summary: En un momento inesperado Daryl agarro con fuerza el brazo delgado de Carol."Sé lo que sufres, yo lo eh visto. Te estoy dando una salida. ¿La tomas?" / Caryl (Rate-T) / Ed vive, Daryl ayuda a sobrellevar eso, despues de un tiempo cualquiera se arta de estupideces.


_En un momento inesperado Daryl agarro con fuerza el brazo delgado de Carol._

_"Sé lo que sufres, yo lo eh visto. Te estoy dando una salida. ¿La tomas?"_

_La mujer solo podía ver los ojos azules del hombre enfrente de ella, examinándola... viéndola. Esperándola. Y por el otro lado –el lado que no podía ver- estaba Ed, acostado bajo la tienda de acampar, esperándola… asechándola._

_"Está bien, Daryl. Iré contigo"_

-.-.-.-.-

Sabía que el bastardo de su hermano seguía vivo, vamos, lo podía sentir. El haber encontrado una mano no significaba que se daría por vencido, no cuando no había encontrado más. Si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes, tal vez hubiera hecho estupidez y media para vengarlo. Pero no. Una mano es igual a una oportunidad y se aferraría a ella. Se sentía tan extraño el confiar en personas que podían defraudarte segundo a segundo, y era en esos momentos cuando se preguntaba por qué seguía con ellos.

Bien podría agarrar sus cosas –que siendo sinceros no eran muchas- e irse. Todo parecía tan sencillo cuando en realidad no lo era.

Al llegar al campamento a pie, después de haberse dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal, vieron lo que les esperaba. Varios caminantes habían encontrado su camino al campamento, quien sabe, igual y si pudieron haberse ido cuando lo necesitaban, tal vez Shane hubiera estado en lo correcto.

En cuanto tuvieron vista de ello, Rick buscaba a Lori y Carl con la mirada, gritando sus nombres y buscando respuestas. Glenn corría hacia los caminantes –punto para la masculinidad, apunto Daryl- en ayuda de Dale, Andrea y Amy. T-Dog solo disparaba a todas partes por donde algún monstruo estuviera, apuntándoles en la cabeza y esperando a tener suerte.

Y él, bueno. Él no tenía a nadie a quien proteger…

Aun así elevo el arma que traía entre las manos y empezó a derribar a cuanto caminante se le ponía enfrente. Estaba por apuntarle a uno que estaba de espaldas, cuando vio que tenía enfrente esa cosa. Si no se equivocaba, y si su vista no le fallaba, era aquella mujer con su hija. _Oh bueno_, pensó él, _la buena acción del día_.

Con una bala bastó para que esa cosa callera al suelo a los pies de las mujeres, de lo que no se había dado cuenta era del segundo y tercer caminante que estaban acorralándolas. _Demonios… demoniosdemoniosdemonios_.

Para cuando había metido la bala al maldito agujero del arma, Carol, si es que así se llamaba, ya tenía un palo de _no-se-de-donde-carajos-lo-saco_ en las manos, tratando de derribar al caminante con golpes en la cabeza. Daryl busco a la niña por alguna parte mientras corría hacia ella, pero no la vio. No pudo evitar sentir lástima. Los niños eran su gran y muy penosa debilidad.

"¡Agáchate!" En cuanto lo grito, _Carol_ lo miro con lo que supuso eran ojos de gatito mojado, trato de suprimir su sonrisa para después y solo enfocándose en traspasar la nuca del caminante con la boquilla del arma. Asqueroso, si. En cuando dejo de escuchar los gemidos del primero, se volteo rápidamente a su derecha, solo para dispararle al segundo, haciendo que el arma disparara desde el cráneo del primero. Toda una pose.

Segundos después volteo hacia donde había dejado agachada a Carol _¿ese era su nombre?_ _Puuf_. Le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantar. Y en sus dos pies vio que las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas.

Solo se volteo para lo que quedaba del grupo. Bueno, al parecer todos seguían vivos. _Vaya milagro_. Cuando escucho otro lloriqueo que no era el de la mujer volteo rápidamente. La niña rubia ya estaba enredada en las piernas de la madre, y Daryl no pudo con eso. Maldita debilidad. Camino lejos de ellas, dándoles espacio suficiente para soltar mocos y babas juntas en su privacidad. O eso era lo que esperaba hasta que _él_ hizo su aparición final.

"Carol, Sophia…"

Daryl se cruzo de brazos, recargándose en la pick-up azul para ver la escena ante sus ojos. Ya conocía a todos los grupitos del grupo. Cada 'rescatista' había salvado a los suyos así que esos no tenia que descifrarlos, su pregunta era con el 'nuevo patético' que se había acercado a ellas.

Vio como Carol miraba entre el hombre y la niña y con una palmada en la espalda de Sophia, la pequeña avanzo unos pasos para enrollarla por los hombros. Daryl no hubiera dicho que ella tenía cara de querer hacerlo. No del todo.

"Ed, yo…"

Al escuchar su nombre, Ed, elevo la mirada para ver a Carol. Nunca había visto mirada tan fría y calculadora en su vida. Daryl ya estaba en tensión y ni siquiera le importaba ese grupito. Oh tal vez sí.

"Y-yo hubiera ido p-por ti… p-pero-"

"Pero ¿Qué? Carol… ¡estaba dormido y casi morí! ¿Por qué debes de ser tan inútil, amor? Espero que tu, Sophie" elevo la cara de la niña colocando sus dedos en su barbilla "seas mas lista que tu madre, ¿entendido?"

_Sophie_ solo asintió. Carol solo pudo agachar su mirada tratando de esconder sus lágrimas y Daryl, Bueno, Daryl ya tenía sus manos hechas puños esperando saber el momento para estamparlas en la cara del querido esposo Peletier.

-.-.-.-.-

_Lo del principio es como el desenlace de esta historia, así que si va a tardar un poco en ocurrir._

_Esta historia trata de un Ed que después de todo si vive, y Daryl ayuda a las mujeres Peletier a sobrevivir hasta que se harta. _

_Decidí publicar esto porque hace días mi USB fue formateada lindamente por un virus de la papelería entonces, antes de que algo malo pase, aquí esta y sha. Veremos qué pasa c:_

_Dan & Xcaret._


End file.
